


Robotics Is Something Else Here

by gloryasme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afton | Miller Family, Don't question it, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, F/M, For reasons, Mild Gore, William and Clara are couple goals, but i need conflict so don't die yet, cassidy and kelsey share a body, ennard is there ig, glitchrap is kind of a prick, glitchtrap has a hivemind, how do they have electricity, idk - Freeform, mrs afton is a part of it, the missing kids live with the aftons, they can switch forms, who's vanny? IDK, williams dad can go die, yes i named her clara shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: William gets a surprise visit from his parents. No one is thrilled.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Meet the (Grand)Parents {Michael's POV}

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; first chapter has a broken rib and very inaccurate descriptions of fixing it

Michael was slumped haphazardly in a large portable freezer his family had bought for… reasons, when a sharp knock on the front door shocked him out of his stupor. The coils and wires hidden where his intestines once were, were heavy and dead.

Ennard must’ve been shut down still.

The man groaned and stood up as the knock echoed into the house again. He stepped out of the freezer and glimpsed the rest of his sleeping family. Huh. They all must’ve passed out watching a movie.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He hissed out a curse and stormed into the entryway. He opened the door to a semi-elderly couple. A stoic man and a soft-faced woman, both aged and experienced. The woman seemed kind, her – Michael assumed – husband, was not.

“Can I help you?” He hissed out, clearing his throat.

There’s a pause in the air. “William?” The woman asks, hopeful.

“Afton?” Michael asked, cocking an eyebrow. She nods. “You’re looking for my father.”

“We have a grandson?” the man asked, examining Michael. “You certainly look like William.”

“I’m aware.” Michael scoffs. The woman, his grandmother – apparently – gave him a soft, sad look.

“What’s your name?” She asks.

“Michael.”

“Michael, you’re awfully pale.” She takes his hand in comparison to her own. He knows he’s going to have to power Ennard back on soon before his body collapses. “Are you sick?”

“Something like that,” Michael responds. “Look, it’s sweet you two’ve come by for a visit, but Dad’s pretty busy so-”

His grandfather pushes past him, angrily bellowing his father’s name into the house. “I’m so sorry about this, Michael.” His grandmother says.

“Fuck.” He spat, chasing after the old man. “Oi, get the fuck outta my house!”

“What the hell, Michael?” His father was up, mildly annoyed and carrying a stirring Chris. The others were waking up too.

“Are these all your kids, William?” His grandfather hisses. There’s more than the actual three since the ghost children just lived with them now.

“I’m babysitting.” His father reasoned, Elizabeth and Charlotte were shaking his mother awake. “What the hell are you doing in my house?” His eyes flashed purple, but you’d only notice if you knew.

“Who’re you?” Jeremy asked, cringing.

William put Chris down, ushering the ghost children out of the room. “None of your business, out.”

“Will?” Grandmother asks, stepping up to cup William’s face.

He sighs through his nose. “Hi, Mom.”

“Will.” Clara clung to William’s arm, chin resting on his shoulder and staring at the intruder with a critical eye. “Who’s this?”

“My mother and father.” He says with a sigh, gesturing between them. “Jasmine and Clarke. Guys, this is Clara, my wife, you’ve met my oldest son, Michael. Our other two are Chris and Elizabeth.”

“Why would you not tell us about your family?” Clarke asks, his eyes somehow hardening more.

“Hey, this is fun an all.” Michael draws all attention to himself. “But you two are trespassing and I need to recharge so…”

William waved him off. “Go do what you need to do.”

“Awesome.” And he slunk away. Michael dragged the cooler with him, much to the curiosity of his grandparents.

He plugged it back into a socket in his wall and relaxed into the cold embrace. He pressed into his stomach for a moment before a quiet buzz noise was heard and he felt the metal coils slithering back to life. One went back to keeping his heart beating, bringing colour back to his skin.

_“Took you long enough, Eggs.”_ Ennard comments.

“Yeah, yeah.” Michael spits. “Hey, met my grandparents today.”

_“They’re here?”_ Ennard asks. _“That’s new.”_

The pair sit in silence while Michael waits for his body to regain its senses. He’s happy when he feels the prickle of the hair on his arms standing up from the cold and he promptly gets out of the freezer. Just to lay back on his bed. It was much more comfortable than the freezer.

At some point, he must’ve passed out, because he wakes up to a blonde boy shaking him.

“Hm…? Kelsey?” he grumbled, Ennard’s machinery whirring to aid him in sitting upright. He didn’t need it, but it made things easier for the animatronic.

“Your dad’s yelling at your grandfather,” Kelsey says.

“…Okay?”

“I’m going out, thought I should tell someone.”

Michael lies back down, curling his arms behind his head. “Why? ‘S not like you can die again.”

“Just in case someone asked.” Kelsey shrugged.

“Alright.” Michael shrugs. “Take Cassie with you, she gets restless when you two are separated too long.”

“Sharing a body does that to you.” Kelsey shrugs back, walking out of the room.

Michael sighs through his nose and groans. He’s awake now. He abruptly heaves himself up from the bed, eliciting a not too great-sounding crack.

“…what broke?”

_“A rib.”_

“Perfect.” He groans. Dad would have to help him reset it. The sooner the better.

Michael stumbled out of the room and into the living room. His mother was sitting on the couch, calmly sipping at a cup of tea with his grandmother, whilst his father and grandfather yelled.

“You guys are still here?” Michael comments.

“You sound like you can’t wait to get rid of us,” Clarke responds as icily as Michael had.

“I don’t know you,” Michael replies. “And I have a… code - party hat I need help with.”

Clara stands up. “I’ll help you; I feel your father is busy… bonding with his parents.” She escorts Michael out and to the basement.

“What’s broken?” She asks when out of earshot.

“According to Ennard; a rib.”

“That’s not so bad.”

They move expertly past the play area of the basement, past the elevator, and into a room with soundproof walls filled with oddball items.

Michael pulled off his shirt and lied back onto the makeshift operating table (a workbench initially used for animatronic maintenance) while his mother pulled on sterile gloves. She gently unwrapped the bandages around his torso and pulled out the stitches that barely held the flesh of his stomach together.

Ennard’s coils already held the bones up, so Clara made quick work of drilling a small metal plate into the bone to keep it up. Could Michael feel it? Sort of, Ennard was cutting off his nerves there so it was numbed out nicely. Was this the proper way to deal with a broken rib? No, but Michael was already dead, so it was just to keep his body from collapsing in on itself.

Clara stitched his flesh back up and wrapped him up in fresh bandages.

“You doing good?” Clara asked.

“Yeah, thanks, Mom.” Her eyes flashed purple a moment. “What the hell, GlitchyMcFucko?”

Her eyes turned purple again but stayed that way. The voice that escaped her throat was not hers when she spoke; _“Just checking in, Eggs Benedict.”_

“Oh my- there was a glitch in the- why and I telling you this, you don’t care.” Michael scoffed to himself and Glitchtrap shrugged, pulling off the sterile gloves and disposing of them in a nearby bin.

_“What’s up with your father, who’s he yelling at?”_ Glitchtrap asked. _“It’s bothering the hivemind.”_

“You mean Jeremy, Vanny and Oswald?” Michael asked. “Father’s having a _pleasant_ conversation with his dad, who I assume doesn’t know what we’ve become.”

Glitchtrap hummed. _“It makes sense. Willy always did like keeping secrets.”_

Clara’s eyes turn back to the dark blue that Michael had inherited before Ennard had turned them purple. He was glad that was a thing that could be turned off.

“Let’s get back upstairs to your father.” Clara ushers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code; Party Hat - Ennard broke a bone


	2. Moving In {William's POV}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, Clarke

Willian narrowed his eyes at his father as he ushered the younger kids away. “None of your business, out.”

His mother steps up to him, many varying emotions on her face as she cups his cheeks. “Will?” it’s like she doesn’t believe it’s him. He wouldn’t either, he’s changed a lot.

Clara stalked up behind him, holding him in a way to portray their obvious relationships to threat. She used her ~~and his mother’s~~ nickname for him. “Who’s this?”

“My mother and father, Jasmine and Clarke.” He responds out of obligatory. “Guys, this is Clara, my wife, you’ve met my oldest son, Michael.” Clara elbows him and hisses in his ear. “ _Our_ other two are Chris and Elizabeth.”

“Why would you not tell us about your family?” His father asks, his eyes hardening. He was pissed.

“Hey, this is fun an all,” Michael calls from the entryway. “But you two are trespassing and I need to recharge so…”

William waved him off. “Go do what you need to do.”

“Awesome.” Michael dragged the cooler with him, has he left. Clarke and Jasmine watching him drag it away confused.

“God, look at this place,” Clarke exclaimed, raising his arms to gesture to the room. Covered in glitter and other mediums of child entertainment. They might’ve been dead for a long time, but their minds didn’t age as fast as they would’ve alive. “It’s a pigsty!”

“Not your house.” William scoffed. “What’re you even doing here?”

“We haven’t heard from you in so long!” Jasmine cried. “We thought we’d check up on our baby.”

Clara snorts.

“How did you even find this place?” William asked.

“House is under your name, boy!” He father snapped, eyeing a peculiar red stain on the carpet. It was either Ennard giving Michael a surprise visit or some kid spilt their juice. They didn’t need it but they still enjoyed the taste.

“No, it isn’t.”

“We’d recognise the name anywhere, dear.” Jasmine sighs. “You were very close to Dave, after all.”

_“Did you steal a dead person’s name?”_ Glitchtrap asked in his ear. William doesn’t respond.

“William you need to get your act together! We’ve heard things!”  
  
“Clarke!” Jasmine warned, her husband ignoring her.

“We’ve heard about your failed businesses, the deaths connected to it. We know you’ve been suspected of murder! MURDER, William! We didn’t raise you to be like this!”

“NO, YOU MEAN _MOM_ DIDN’T RAISE ME LIKE THAT! YOU WEREN’T THERE, SO DON’T GO PRETENDING LIKE YOU WERE!”

“Do not raise your voice at me.” Clarke spat. William noticed Clara move from the corner of his eye, taking his mother with her. They continued to yell, arguing about various things that seemed insignificant to others. Well, everyone has different values.

Kelsey stands in the corner of the doorway a second before leaving again. Soon, Michael stepped back into the room, not looking so much the corpse he technically was. “You guys are still here?” he’s slumped over strangely.

“You sound like you can’t wait to get rid of us,” Clarke responds icily, apparently he doesn’t even have the heart to be nice to his grandchildren.

“I don’t know you,” Michael replies. William silently wallowed in his pride of his oldest son. “And I have a… code - party hat I need help with.” And the pride’s gone, replaced with a dead inside; _of course_.

Clara stands up from where she was sitting on the couch, sharing tea with Jasmine. “I’ll help you; I feel your father is busy… bonding with his parents.” She escorts Michael out, giving William a wink over her shoulder.

What a bitch… he probably deserved it though.

It’s the silence the room fell into that suddenly slapped William across the face. “Where are you guys staying?” He asked slowly, looking between his parents. He knows for a goddamn fact he moved states away from them. There was no living family they could be staying with.

“You.” His mother says. “We would’ve called but-”

“You never answered our calls.”

“What if I wasn’t here?” William asked.

“We would’ve gone home.”

“Will, baby.” Jasmine cradled his face again in hers. “We’re so sorry for intruding like this on you and your family-”

“That we didn’t know you had.” His father cut in curtly.

“But we really don’t have anywhere to stay.”

…was money the issue? Is that what they wanted? Whether that was the case or not, William was too weak to say no to his mother.

“Fine.” He scoffed, suddenly bellowing out for the kids. They all piled back into the room. “These two are Chris and Elizabeth.” He started with his own. “The rest are Gabriel, Jeremy, Susie, Fritz, Charlotte and-” He pauses. “Where are the other two?”

“Kelsey went out,” Charlotte says with a shrug, a strange sight to see from a three-year-old looking child, but death matured her... and so did a good few years of existing beyond death. “Took Cassidy with him.”

“Of course, he could’ve at least told me.” William scolded, knowing damn well Cassidy could drag his ass straight back to hell.

“He was going to, but you were busy. So he told Michael.”

Clarke was staring down at Charlotte with his eyes narrowed. “Har parents need to teach her some respect.” He comments, ignoring the immediate glares he earned from the other kids.

“Charlotte’s dad is a friend of mine and I played a part in her raising.”

_“You mean her death?”_ Glitchtrap suddenly asked, smug. ‘FUCK. OFF.’ William hissed internally.

  
“That explains her poor attitude then.” Clarke scoffed. “Do you even have the room to house us?”

“We sleep in the basement,” Gabriel says with a shrug. The elders stare at him as William cringed.

“ _Dude_.” Fritz laughed. “Don’t phrase it like that.”

“Oh, OH! No, we have a pillow fort in there, that’s where we all sleep.”

_“At least he’s a good liar.”_ Glitchtrap comments.

“I’ll show you to the guest room.” William sighed, leading his parents away. Those kids would be the death of him.

Oh, wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Code; Party Hat - Ennard broke a bone


End file.
